


We Fell In Love In October

by amajikicult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst I hardly know her, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is completely whipped, Living Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, how suprising, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajikicult/pseuds/amajikicult
Summary: “Four candles? This is the third time you’ve come home with some this week.”“But this one smells like candy corn. Have you ever owned a candle that smells like candy corn, Iwa-chan?”“I hate candy corn.”-Oikawa has a fixation on candles and Iwaizumi is in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	We Fell In Love In October

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote while listening to [ghost duet](https://youtu.be/_CzSCWpF7TM) after crying for thirty minutes. I haven’t written in god knows how long but my headcanon Oikawa loves candles has been in my mind and I thought I’d share.
> 
> p.s. I don't know to title fics I'm sorry.

Oikawa was supposed to be home by now. His last class of the day had ended over an hour ago and sure Iwaizumi didn’t mind the extra interruption-free study time (Because god knows that’s going to be impossible once Oikawa gets home) but he was starting to worry. By now Oikawa would’ve sent one obnoxious emoji-filled texts or called Iwaizumi to let him know of his whereabouts but Iwaizumi still hadn’t heard from him since before he left.

Just as Iwaizumi was reaching over to grab his phone from the coffee table Oikawa came through the door, a bag from their local candle shop on his arm. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out happily as he pushed the front door shut with his foot. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but roll his eyes to the back of his head as he watched his boyfriend toe off his shoes and make his way to the living room.

“Well, now I know where you’ve been.” Iwaizumi said plainly as he put his notebook down on the table and leaned into the back of the couch.

“I have candles!” Oikawa stated happily as he placed the bag on the table (Right on top of Iwaizumis studying material). 

“I know, Tooru.”

“I saw the fifty percent off sign on the window on my way home and I just had to go inside. Wanna see what I got?” Oikawa asked, not waiting on Iwaizumi’s response as he reached into the bag.

“You’re going to show me even if I said no.” Iwaizumi replied, watching as Oikawa began to line the candles upon the table.

“Sharp as always! I wasn’t in there for long because I wanted to get home to my precious Iwa-chan as soon as possible.” The brunette said with a grin.

“An hour is a long time, Shittykawa.” 

“Anyway, I only got four today, and guess how much it was total? Only twenty dollars!” Oikawa said excitedly, disregarding Iwaizumi’s statement.

“Four candles? This is the third time you’ve come home with some this week.” Iwaizumi grumbled trying not to let his smile get any wider. Although he wasn’t personally a fan of Oikawa’s growing (And quite rapidly might he add) collection, it was hard not to smile when Oikawa looked so happy.

“But this one smells like candy corn. Have you ever owned a candle that smells like candy corn, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said as he handed one of the candles to Iwaizumi.

“I hate candy corn.” Iwaizumi stated as he looked down at the candle and then back up at his boyfriend, chuckling at the pout now on his face. Oikawa reached over and took the candle out his hand, putting it on the shelf in the corner of the room with his other ones.

“I know that’s a lie! You always used to eat all my candy corn from Halloween when we were younger!” Oikawa huffed as he plopped down on the couch beside Iwaizumi.

“Yeah and that’s why I hate it now.” Iwaizumi grabbed two of the other candles on the table and let out a laugh, “Tooru, what’s the difference between Pumpkin Spice and Spiced Pumpkin.”

“They are different!” Oikawa insisted as he took the two candles from Iwaizumi’s hand, getting up to put them on the shelf as well. “One of them smells...Spicier!”

Iwaizumi laughed at him from the couch as Oikawa brought the fourth candle named Pumpkin and Spice to the shelf, not giving Iwaizumi another chance to laugh at the name.

“Wouldn’t you prefer our apartment to smell like fall and cinnamon then your nasty socks?” Oikawa teased as he sat back down beside Iwaizumi, laying his head on his lap.

“My socks aren’t the ones that stink! You’re talking about your own Stinkykawa.” Iwaizumi retorted as he brought his hand to Oikawa’s hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.  
“It’s rude to blame other people for things that are your fault, Iwa-chan. I can smell them all the way from—Ow! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said but was cut off by a tug to his hair from Iwaizumi.

“Shut up, I’ll do laundry tomorrow.” Iwaizumi said as he went back to playing with Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes, content with his answer. Iwaizumi’s socks didn’t actually smell but Oikawa wouldn’t miss an opportunity to work up his easily irked boyfriend. “I love yo, Hajime.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s on not knowing how to end a fic.
> 
> sorry if this is crap, it’s unrevised and it’s sole purpose was to make me feel better and give me something to do besides my homework.
> 
> kudos and comments are cool.


End file.
